No Todos los Leones son Crueles
by Warden2033
Summary: Tyrion y Sansa fueron forzados a casarse, ninguno lo pidió pero así terminaron. Pero que ocurre cuando ambos se dan cuenta que pueden ser la salvación del otro, quizá encuentren el amor. ¿Y si el desenlace de la Boda Roja hubiese sido distinto? ¿Ayudaría en la relación de ambos esposos o el matrimonio siempre estuvo condenado al fracaso? TyrionxSansa Tormenta de espadas/Temporada 3
1. Tyrion I

**Nota de autor**

 **Hola lectores, les agradezco que le hayan dado una oportunidad a este fanfic. Se publicara tanto en sección de _Game of Thrones_ como _A Song of Ice and Fire_. Por ello el titulo esta modificado con _crueles_ y _malos_**

 **Como ya habrán visto, sera centrado en la pareja de TyrionxSansa. Amo a esos dos desde que leí la noche de bodas en _Tormenta de espadas_ y quería hacer algo de ellos pero no sabía como. No tengo idea de porque me obsesione tanto con esa pareja, de hecho cuando supe que se casarían me pareció una completa locura, pero luego de la noche de bodas todo cambio, hubo algo que me impulso a buscar historias en varios sitios. Y su interacción en el programa de TV termino por atraparme.**

 **El fic será una mezcla entre libros y programa. Los personajes tienen la edad del programa pero el aspecto de los libros, excpto por el cuello de Sansa xd. Y uno que otro cambio y mezcla.**

 **Creo que hacen falta mas fanfic de ellos tanto en español como en ingles, (sobre todo en español). Así que finalmente me decidí a aumentar el numero. Espero que les guste. Habrán mas capítulos, calculo que entre ocho y diez pero en el proceso de escritura todo puede cambiar.**

* * *

Tyrion exhaló un suspiro cansado. Ser un enano ya era bastante malo, pero tener que lidiar con su propia vida era un infierno. Anteriormemte había sido mano del rey, pero ahora solo era un simple amo de la moneda, por cierto debía resolver los problemas financieros de la corona. Su padre y hermana le odiaban, y trataban de hacerlo miserable tanto como fuera posible; sumando a su repulsivo sobrino. Mató a su propia madre cuando nació y se casó con una puta por ingenuo. Otro día más en la vida de Tyrion Lannister.

Y como olvidar sus "deberes" con su nueva esposa. Una esposa que lo odiaba y que, además, era una niña. Sansa Stark era una chica hermosa, con sus ojos azules y cabellos flamantes, sin embargo ella seguía siendo una niña a los ojos del Lannister. Él había hecho todo lo posible para hacer su vida un poco menos miserable, pero claramente no tuvo ningún éxito. Sinceramente Tyrion no podía culparla. Su padre fue decapitado frente a ella por orden de quien creía amar, su hogar había sido quemado junto con sus hermanitos, su hermana estaba perdida, su hermano seguía en guerra y, por supuesto, las torturas que tuvo que soportar a manos de los Lannister.

Tyrion dudaba mucho que Sansa algún día se abriera a él y mucho menos le llegase a amar, pues además de ser Lannister también era el más feo de ellos, posiblemente el hombre más feo en todo Poniente. Y como no iba a serlo, si solo era un medio hombre deformado y sin nariz. Poco podía hacer el hijo menor de Twyin en esta situación.

Y aún así Tyrion estaba lejos de rendirse. Se había propuesto a sí mismo mejorar la vida de la chica, lo que conllevaba a no solamente protegerla sino también hacerla sentir segura. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Su familia ya había hecho suficiente y Tyrion sentía que era su obligación como marido pagarle esa enorme deuda. El enano llegó a esa conclusión después de haber sido testigos de la más reciente crueldad del rey.

Una semana atrás, un cuervo llegó hasta la Fortaleza Roja, venía de los Gemelos. El mensaje tenía el sello de un lobo huargo y decía lo siguiente:

 _Una boda que se tiñó de rojo con la sangre de traidores cambia-capas y rompedores de votos. El invierno llegó para las torres y para el hombre desollado, que el león se prepare pues el norte recuerda. "Y ahora las lluvias lloran en sus salones y no hay ni una sola alma allí"._

 _-Se Acerca el Invierno._

Cuando lo leyó, Tyrion no tenía idea de lo que significaba. Al principio creyó que era una especie de advertencia por parte de algún norteño loco. Entonces vió el rostro furioso de su padre y todo comenzó a encajar. Luego del mensaje, las noticias y rumores no se hicieron esperar. Algunos eran imprecisos, otros eran fantasiosos pero todos coincidían en lo mismo: lord Frey y lord Bolton habían sido ejecutados junto un gran número de sus tropas.

Aparentemente la boda celebrada en los Gemelos entre Edmure Tully y Roslin Frey no era del todo inocente. La información era confusa, pero Tyrion logró llegar a la conclusión correcta incluso antes de que su padre se lo revelara.

Tanto lord Frey como lord Bolton habían conspirado juntos gracias a su padre, quien les prometió grandes recompensas en caso de cumplir su cometido: matar a Robb Stark. La boda solo era una fachada para acabar con el joven rey y con parte de su ejército. Romperían las leyes de los húespedes, algo que incluso Tyrion repudió.

Sin embargo, las cosas no salieron según lo planeado para los traidores. Muchas son las historias que se cuentan, algunas hablan sobre manadas de lobos que masacraron a los Frey, otras narraban que fueron los Antiguos Dioses quienes dotaron a Stark de habilidades sobrenaturales. Pero Tyrion se inclinaba más por una en particular.

Varys informó que, según sus pajáritos, el plan había sido frustrado por nada más y nada menos que la Hermandad sin Estandartes. Al parecer, el sacerdote rojo Thoros de Myr "profetizó" que Stark debía ser salvado. Así que el grupo de bandidos se infiltró en el Cruce un día antes de la boda. Tyrion no tenía idea de cómo unos simples bandidos lograron tal azaña, pero era de admirarse. Cuales fueran los sucesos, el final fue el mismo. Robb Stark sobrevivió junto a su madre y algunos de sus vasallos como lord Umber.

La participación de los Lannister no pudo ocultarse, pues durante la boda se tocó _Las lluvias de Castamere,_ así que Twyin le dijo a Tyrion lo que ya sabía. Tyrion se sintió orgulloso de su intelecto. Estos nuevos acontecimientos cambiaron el rumbo de la guerra. Ahora los Gemelos y Fuerte Terror yacían sin un señor y las fuerzas de Stark se encontraban debilitadas y mermadas.

Entonces el gran Twyin Lannister decidió actuar, marchó con las fuerzas combinadas de Lannister-Tyrell para intentar acabar con el rey norteño antes de que cruzara el Cuello.

Pero su padre no se fue sin antes dejar todo en orden, como mano suplente actuaría su tío ser Kevan Lannister, mientras que Mace Tyrell fue asignado como maestro de barcos y principal defensa en Desembarco del Rey, aunque la rosa gorda no era precisamente el indicado. Y a Tyrion, la responsabilidad más grande de todas, desflorar a su esposa y poner un bebe en ella para cuando el Norte fuese derrotado. Tyrion no tenía ni la menor intención de hacerlo.

Lo mejor de esos recuerdos sin duda fue cuando le dió a Sansa las noticias. Primero su rostro había permanecido neutral, como siempre, pero una vez que le contó que su hermano y madre estaban bien y a salvo, además de que le dieron la vuelta a la guerra, una pequeña luz brilló en sus ojos. Por un instante su armadura de cortesías se quebró y parecía feliz, aliviada. Cuando Sansa sonrió, Tyrion no pudo evitar sonreír también y su pecho se encogió. Rápidamente su armadura regresó y hablo con sus cortesías frías. _Me entristece saber que mi familia traidora siga con vida. Es una tragedia, mi señor._ Tyrion solo le sonrió irónicamente y se marchó, dejándola sola para disfrutar sin su feo marido.

Durante el resto del día, Tyrion se sintió satisfecho. Cuando se levanto, tenia la intención de ir en busca de Shae cuando fuera posible, pero después del intercambio con Sansa esa idea se desvaneció. Tal vez podrían ser mas que desconocidos forzados a casarse, con el tiempo incluso podría llegar a confiar en el. Tyrion realmente quería creerlo, el siempre quiso una esposa que lo amara pero sabia que eso nunca sucedería, pero estaba seguro de que el si podría enamorarse. Siempre fue susceptible a hacerlo.

Sin embargo, lo peor sucedió tan solo tres días después de la partida de su padre. Ese día, Tyrion había estado en su estudio descifrando los libros de Baelish y buscando la manera de ahorrar dinero en la boda real. Entonces la puerta se abrió bruscamente y entró Podrick, el chico estaba jadeando y tenía una expresión de pánico.

 _¡Mi señor... pronto... lady Sansa... el rey...!_

Tyrion no necesitó más palabras y de inmediato saltó de su silla y le indicó a Pod que lo guiara. En algún punto del trayecto, Bronn se unió a ellos. Llegaron hasta el Gran Comedor.

Tyrion abrió las puertas de golpe y una escena espantosa lo recibió.

Sansa estaba sentada en los escalones del gigantesco trono de hierro, su ropa había sido rasgada y sus brazos y muslos sangraban. La chica lloraba desconsolada mientras Joffrey, en la cima del trono, la obligaba a besar sus pies. Pero Sansa no era la única víctima del lúnatico rey. En el centro de la sala, lady Margaery estaba siendo despojada de sus prendas por ser Meryn mientras ser Boros custodiaba. La risa maníaca de su sobrino se apago cuando lo vio.

-!Maldito estúpido!-. La voz de Tyrion resonó por el amplio salón vacío, fue tan estruendosa que casi parecía un rugido-. ¡¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?!

Joffrey titubeó por un momento pero se recompuso-. Castigar a la perra Stark, por supuesto. Su traidor hermano...

-¡Idiota, ella no tiene nada que ver con su hermano!-. Tyrion estaba furioso y avanzaba sin miedo hasta estar a unos metros de la chica Tyrell, con Bronn y Pod a cada lado-. ¿Y lady Margaery? No me digas que a ella también la estabas castigando.

-¡Ella tuvo la audacia de levantarme la voz!-. Replicó el rey como un niño-. ¡Nadie le dice que hacer a un rey! Mi padre se lo hizo entender a madre con algunos golpes. Pero yo...-. El rey sonrió maliciosamente-. Les haré entender de otras maneras.

Cuando Tyrion intentó acercarse más, los caballeros de la Guardia Real se interpusieron.

-¡Retrocede, gnomo!-. Gruñó ser Meryn-. O te haré medio hombre de medio hombre.

-Bajad esa espada, ser Meryn-. Advirtió Tyrion entre dientes-. No queremos que mi tío se entere de vuestra insolencia, ¿verdad? Me temo que mi tío me tiene más estima que mi padre. Solo quiero que lo sepa.

El caballero miró a Tyrion con ojos venenosos, dio un paso al fente pero Bronn fue más rápido. El mercenario se movió en flash y desarmó a Trant aprovechando su distracción.

-No, no. Como os había dicho antes, ¿no queremos manchar esa bonita capa o sí?-. Bronn pateó el arma hacia Pod quien la recogió y apuntó al desarmado caballero.

Ser Boros guardó su distancia, retrocediendo hasta estar a unos metros del trono. Ser Meryn se quedó parado con las manos al aire y la mandíbula apretada.

Tyrion se acercó a la chica de Altojardín-. ¿Os encontráis bien, lady Margaery?

La nombrada simplemente lo miró y sonrió. Se puso de pie acomodándose la ropa y miró al rey-. Mi querido Joffrey, tal vez deberíamos...

-¡Calla mujer! -. El chico usó las palabras de su "padre"-. Y en cuanto a ti, tío...

-En cuanto a mí-. Interrumpió Tyrion caminando hacia el trono sin romper contacto visual con el rey-. Procederé a llevarme a mí esposa y después tendré una larga conversación con la mano sobre este... incidente.

-¡No puedes!-. Gritó el chico.

-Mírame-. Dijo desafiante el enano mientras subía para acercarse a Sansa quien temblaba y lloraba intentando cubrirse.

-¡Soy el rey! ¡Ser Boros, mátalo!-. Ordenó Joffrey, pero el caballero titubeó sin saber qué hacer. Tal vez estaba avergonzado por los sucesos. Bronn se movió otra vez hasta pararse a una distancia prudente del caballero y apuntar con su espada directamente a la visera del casco.

Los gritos y chillidos de Joffrey resonaban por todo el salón, todo lo que Tyrion quería era golpear al desgraciado hasta la muerte, pero se contuvo. Ahora su mirada se centró en alguien más. Su esposa ni siquiera lo miraba y no paraba de temblar. Las púas de espadas le hicieron varios cortes en las piernas, pero los brazos parecían haber sido cortados intencionalmente, probablemente fue obra de ser Meryn.

Tyrion llegó hasta su esposa quien le devolvió la mirada. En ese momento, no hubo nadie más en la sala, solo estaban ellos: esos tristes y asustados ojos azules perdidos en lagrimas.

-Sansa... mi señora-. Susurró dándole una mirada consoladora.

Sin perder tiempo, él le ofreció su mano y ella la tomo asustada. La ayudó a bajar de la monstruosidad de trono, un paso a la vez, hasta que bajaron de la maldita cosa. Sansa no dejó de temblar.

Sin mirar atrás, Tyrion condujo a su esposa hasta la salida. Con lady Margaery siguiéndolos. Pod y Bronn avanzaban de espaldas para vigilar a los caballeros. Joffrey nunca paró de gritar y gimotear.

Antes de irse, sin soltar la mano de Sansa, Tyrion dio media vuelta encarando al sádico rey, su mirada debía de ser espeluznante con sus ojos disparejos y llenos de rencor.

-Sobrino, lastimaste a _mi esposa_. Nunca olvidare esto-. Tyrion no alzó la voz esta vez, pero sonó mucho más amenazante que en toda su vida, sonaba igual que su padre...-. Recuerda que un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas...

Dio media vuelta y escoltó a su esposa hasta sus recamaras. Al llegar, lady Margaery seguía con ellos y Tyrion decidió que era mejor dejarlas solas. A pesar de sus deseos de acompañar a Sansa. Entraron en la habitación y el Lannister condujo a la Stark con cuidado hasta la cama. Sansa se sentó adolorida y aun seguía temblando.

-Sansa yo...-. No sabía que decir, su don siempre fueron las palabras pero con Sansa se perdía. Decidió que era mejor irse, ni siquiera sabia que decir para hacerla sentir mejor-. Creo que es mejor si las dejo solas. Buscare ayuda.

El enano procedió a irse pero un suave tirón lo detuvo momentáneamente. Aun no había soltado a su esposa.

-Gracias... Tyrion-. La suave voz de Sansa fue todo lo que se necesitó para que a Tyrion se le encogiera el corazón.

-No hay nada que agradecer... Era mi deber... soy tu esposo...-. Le sonrió, la mano de Sansa finalmente solto la suya y salió a zancadas de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Se recargo en la puerta. Suspiró cansado. Ahora estaba decidido completamente a salvar a esa chica.

Pero primero tenía que hablar con Kevan y comenzar los preparativos para salir de la ciudad. Sin su padre ahí, era libre de irse y se llevaría a Sansa con él. También esperaba que el asunto de Margaery no rompiera la alianza con los Tyrell. Se puso en marcha, en busca del maestre y de doncellas para atender a Sansa.

Sí, la vida del enano de Roca Casterly podía ser un infierno. Pero la vida de Sansa también lo era y él estaba dispuesto a cambiar eso. Intentarlo era lo menos que podía hacer.

* * *

 **Nota de autor**

 **Nuevamente les agradezco por leer. Por favor díganme que opinan, apreciaría mucho sus comentarios.**

 **Se que puede parecer un poco random que se la Hermandad sin Estandartes quienes salven a Robb, pero mas adelante explicare como sucedió esto con mas detalle. De todos los fanfic que leído donde la Boda Roja cambia, nunca había visto uno donde sean los bandidos quienes cambien el final Quise experimentarlo aquí.**

 **Siguiente capitulo: Sansa.**


	2. Sansa I

**Nota de autor**

 **Hola de nuevo lectores. Primero que nada, quiero pedir disculpa por la demora en actualizar. También quiero agradecerles por el apoyo a la historia. En verdad no esperaba que a varias personas les interesase este fic.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo chicos. Lástima que nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad del gran George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

Cuando la puerta de su habitación se cerró, Sansa se abrazó fuertemente mientras sollozaba en silencio. Margaery intentaba consolarla inútilmente. Sansa no quería ser consolada, todo lo que deseaba era estar sola.

-Sansa, está bien querida ya estás a salvo-. Dijo Margaery suavemente-. Pero necesitas revisarte esas heridas...

Sansa miró a la castaña. El golpe que ser Meryn le dio en la mejilla izquierda comenzaba a hacerse visible. Ni siquiera ella fue capaz de controlar a Joffrey cuando sacó las garras. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensarlo. Nadie estaba a salvo del rey y Sansa era la más vulnerable ante él.

-Tu cara...-. Sansa apenas pudo encontrar su voz.

-Estoy bien-. Aseguró con una sonrisa-. Tenemos que llevarte con un maestre.

-¡No!-. Chilló la pelirroja. No quería que el rey se enterase que había buscado ayuda. Además el Gran Maestre era un hombre de los Lannister.

-No hay nada que temer, Sansa. No tengo planeado ir con ese pervertido de Pycelle-. En otro escenario, Sansa habría contenido el aliento por el lenguaje de la chica-. Un maestre llegó con nosotros de Altojardín. Llamaré a mis doncellas de inmediato para que lo busquen.

Margaery se levantó y salió momentáneamente de la habitación, dejándola sola para reflexionar. Sansa abrazó sus rodillas, escondió la cabeza y suprimió un sollozo. Todo lo que quería era salir de ese infierno. A diario se preguntaba qué había hecho para merecer un destino tan horrible. Hace un par de años había sido tan feliz, tenía una familia que la amaba y sueños hermosos. Ahora su familia se había ido y sus sueños fueron destrozados por tantas personas.

Ella ya no quería creer, le daba miedo volver a tener esperanza y que le fuera arrebatada tan cruelmente. Odiaba ser esa niña tonta y soñadora. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Cuando Tyrion le dijo lo sucedido en los Gemelos, Sansa casi llora de felicidad pero, por suerte, logró mantener su compostura. Pensar que su madre y hermano estuvieron tan cerca de la muerte le picaba el corazón y su estómago se revolvía. Pero seguían vivos. En ese momento creyó que todavía había esperanza para ella, que Robb marcharía inmediatamente a Desembarco del Rey, acabaría con sus enemigos y la rescataría. Que tonta había sido.

Cuando Joffrey la mandó llamar, tres días después de la partida de lord Twyin, Sansa tuvo miedo pero también esperaba que el rey le dijera que su hermano ya se dirigía a la capital, de ser así ella sería valiente, ella también era un lobo después de todo y pronto podría volver a su manada. Pero todo lo que hizo Joffrey fue ordenar a sus guardias que la golpeara, como solía hacer antes.

Sin embargo, esta vez el rey quiso ir más lejos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordarlo. Ser Boros parecía un poco reacio a lastimarla pero finalmente fue él quien rasgó su ropa con la espada. Sery Meryn, bajo órdenes de Joffrey, realizó varios cortes en su brazo con la espada y golpeó su abdomen. Entonces, el rey caminó hacia ella y la aventó contra las espadas del trono, y las filosas puntas se clavaron en ella. Joffrey subió y la obligó a quedarse ahí. Mientras era torturada, Joffrey no paraba de decirle que su hermano moriría, que nadie vendría por ella. Le dijo que, probablemente, su abuelo le traería la cabeza de Robb y su madre. Sansa estaba segura de que moriría ahí mismo.

De repente, Margaery entró al Gran Comedor, después de que la tortura se prolongara, pero iba sola. La dama de Altojardín trató de hablar con el rey, pero este se negaba a escuchar. _Mi amor, por favor detén esta locura no es propio de vuestra magnificencia,_ había dicho ella pero Joffrey no hizo nada y ser Meryn continuó con su trabajo. La visión de Sansa era borrosa por las lágrimas y el miedo. Entonces Margaery hizo una locura, le ordenó al cruel rey que se detuviera o llamaría guardias y soldados fieles al Domino. Sansa temió por su amiga, pues los ojos de Joffrey se volvieron en completa furia contra su prometida. El Rey, sentado en el gigantesco Trono de Hierro, ordenó rabioso que castigaran a Margaery por su insolencia.

Ser Meryn dudó un segundo, pero un grito del monarca lo convenció. El caballero caminó a zancadas desde el trono hasta el centro y abofeteó a Margeary. La cabeza de la Tyrell giró y casi pierde el equilibrio. _¡Desnúdala, quiero que aprenda la lección! ¡Nadie, menos una mujer, amenaza al rey!_ La voz de Joffrey estaba llena de locura y maldad.

La culpa se incrustó en el corazón de Sansa al recordarlo. Si Margaery no la hubiera defendido, eso nunca le habría pasado. Aunque ella le había advertido sobre Joffrey, al menos lady Tyrell ya sabía de lo que era capaz el rey.

Y aun así, Margaery mantenía su postura y no daba indicios de estar asustada. Ojala Sansa también pudiera ser así de fuerte. Las espadas del trono le hacían nuevos cortes, la risa maníaca del rey hacía eco en toda la sala. Era peor que una pesadilla.

Y entonces Tyrion apareció. Sansa nunca antes había estado tan aliviada de ver a su esposo como en ese instante. Joffrey dejó de reír y el rugido de Tyrion fue el más fuerte que Sansa había escuchado, así es como debería de sonar un león había pensado, furioso pero protector a la vez. Sansa temía que los caballeros de la guardia real pudieran matarlo, pero su mercenario fue tan rápido que desarmó a ser Meryn sin romper a sudar y ser Boros se mantuvo inmóvil.

Para ese punto, Sansa no quería saber nada más. Solo quería salir de ahí lo antes posible. Tyrion caminó y caminó hasta estar frente al rey. Tyrion no le tenía miedo y Sansa apreció que usara esa valentía para protegerla. Muy pocas personas la habían protegido desde que su padre murió. Y ningún otro Lannister fue parte de esa ayuda.

Y luego Tyrion se acercó a ella, la miró sin maldad o lujuria alguna y Sansa sintió como si un pedazo de canción se hubiera vuelto realidad. Los ojos disparejos que tanto le asustaban antes, le parecieron bonitos y eso fue por una razón: eran ojos amables, no crueles como los de Joffrey y Cercei o incluso interesados como muchos otros. Hasta la mirada de ser Dontos parecía interesada. Sansa recordó que algunas veces Tyrion la miraba ansioso, esperando algo, pero esta vez no fue así, más bien era como si le estuviese entregando algo: su bondad.

Incluso cuando él sonrió, no pareció siniestro o atemorizante como Sansa pensó en su noche de bodas. En cambio, increíblemente, su mueca alejó un poco el miedo que sentía en ese momento. Seguía siendo horrible, pero no le dio miedo.

Tyrion le ofreció la mano, como haría un verdadero caballero en una historia y la alejó del feo monstruo y su malvado trono. Por una vez, Sansa se sintió a salvo con su marido. Al caminar, la mano de Tyrion apretó la suya con fuerza pero sin lastimarla, de hecho se sentía bien, la hacía sentir más segura. Y Sansa también apretó su mano a la de él, esperando que fuera una especie de escudo mágico.

Y entonces Tyrion amenazó al rey, o al menos para Sansa eso fue una amenaza. El pequeño león sacó las garras, era un león al fin y al cabo, pero esas garras no fueron para lastimar a Sansa si no para protegerla. Estaba tan acostumbrada a que las garras del león fuesen para lastimarla, que pensó que Tyrion le haría algo una vez que se alejasen. Pero él no lo hizo. De hecho fue muy amable y delicado, pasó de tener una pata con garras a una tan suave como la de un gato en un instante.

Al meditar, se dio cuenta de que tal vez Tyrion no la ayudaba por querer obtener algo a cambio o jugar con ella algún tipo de crueldad. Que tal vez la ayudaba porque quería, porque de cierta forma _quería_ a Sansa. Curiosamente ese pensamiento no le causó escalofríos como antes, en cambio solo sentía una... alegría extraña. Aunque desde que estaba cautiva, Sansa casi no experimentó felicidad, pudo asociar la sensación a eso. Y ella no podía decir si le agradaba o no.

Pero Tyrion era un Lannister y ella no podía bajar la guardia ante él. Tal vez esperaba que por fin ella lo invitara a acostarse juntos. Sansa estaba segura de que si comenzara a confiar en su marido, tarde o temprano la lastimaría como su familia ha hecho directa o indirectamente. Ningún Lannister era digno de confianza, ni siquiera el más pequeño de ellos.

Qué triste era que ni siquiera pudiera confiar en su esposo. Su madre y Septa siempre le dijeron que un matrimonio sin confianza estaba destinado al fracaso y la infelicidad. Sin embargo, una parte de Sansa deseaba que su vida conyugal mejorara, mientras que la otra mitad quería mantenerse igual. Era tan confuso.

Pero algo era seguro y eso era que Sansa debía mantener sus barreras a su esposo. Hacer lo contrario podría terminar en un terrible desastre, incluso en la muerte. Y Sansa debía sobrevivir, por su familia.

La puerta se abrió y Margaery entró acompañada de un viejo maestre que, por fortuna, no era Pycelle. Dos doncellas ingresaron después, seguidas de cuatro sirvientes con vendas, bálsamos y demás medicinas

-Sansa, el maestre te revisará y cuidará de ti, ¿está bien?-. Sansa asintió a la dama de Altojardín quien le sonrió a cambio-. Te dejaré por ahora. Tengo que resolver asuntos importantes como evitar que mi compromiso sea un rotundo fracaso. Si me disculpas...- Margaery se inclinó levemente y salió de ahí nuevamente, seguida por sus dos doncellas.

Sansa quería decirle que era mejor anular su compromiso con Joffrey. No entendía cómo era posible que su amiga quisiera casarse todavía con él. Tal vez Margaery deseaba ser reina mucho más de lo que alguna vez quiso Sansa, era la única explicación lógica. Sin embargo Margaery sabía cómo protegerse y además tenía muchas personas, soldados y señores de su lado, cosas que Sansa perdió cuando su padre fue proclamado traidor.

-Mi señora-. La ronca voz del maestre atrajo su atención-. Permitidme revisar sus heridas. Todo estará bien.

Y así, Sansa dejó que sus cortes fueran tratados. Cuando el maestre acabo, sus brazos y piernas ya no lucían tan lastimados y, además, le pusieron varias vendas.

Sin embargo seguiría herida por dentro. Nadie podía ayudarla a sanar en su corazón, al menos no en Desembarco del Rey.

* * *

La luz de la luna finalmente tocó los suelos de Poniente y Desembarco del Rey se sentía tan solitario y triste como siempre. Sansa se puso su ropa para dormir y se metió en la cama cuando la primera estrella fue visible en el cielo. Las velas brillaban en la densa oscuridad, los únicos sonidos eran los que hacia al respirar. Sansa intentaba quedarse dormida pero no lograba tener éxito.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, volvía a estar en el Gran Comedor y la risa de Joffrey retumbaba en sus oídos. Por más que intentara pensar en cosas buenas, su mente estaba dispuesta a atormentarla tanto como fuera posible. Incluso vio morir a su padre otra vez, así que Sansa decidió mantener los ojos abiertos en lo que se dormía. Tampoco quería pensar en Invernalia, ni en su familia porque esos recuerdos solo le traían dolor y angustia, le recordaban lo que le fue arrebatado. Ni siquiera soñar con un apuesto caballero como ser Loras ayudaría, pues pensar en lo que podría haber sido su vida dolía de igual manera.

Así que Sansa no tenía nada bueno en lo que pensar. Bueno, tal vez había algo o mejor dicho alguien. Cuando se dio cuanta, su mente estaba plagada de preguntas y reflexiones acerca de Tyrion, su esposo. Recordó el día en que el enano llego a la corte, él había ofrecido sus condolencias por la muerte de su padre cuando nadie más lo había hecho. Durante su tiempo como mano del rey, Tyrion se aseguró de que ella no fuera lastimada físicamente e incluso le preguntó un par de veces si podía hacer algo para mejorar su estadía en la Fortaleza Roja. Aunque Sansa había estado segura de que solo eran trucos para probar su lealtad a la corona.

Sin embargo ahora se preguntaba si en realidad Tyrion estaba tratando de ser amable. Como hoy y el otro día cuando también la protegió del rey. Él no tenía ninguna ganancia en eso, de hecho podría resultar perjudicial para el hijo más joven de Twyin Lannister. Aunque ella también recordó que Tyrion no se llevaba muy bien con su familia, su padre no hacía nada por ocultar el odio que le tenía y su hermana siempre trataba de menospreciarlo, al igual que Joffrey. Otra vez Sansa creyó que Tyrion podría ser un Lannister diferente. Incluso Tommen y Myrcella lo adoraban, quedo muy claro el día en que llego a la capital.

Pero Sansa no estaba dispuesta a confiar.

Un crujido se escuchó fuera y Sansa se tensó. La puerta se abrió medio segundo después. Sansa reconoció las pisadas, eran desiguales y un poco torpes, era Tyrion. Ella casi sonríe al pensar que fue capaz de reconocer a su esposo tan solo por sus pisadas pero su sonrisa nunca llego a sus labios. Lo oyó quitarse la lujosa ropa e intercambiarla por una camisa grande para dormir. Tyrion exhaló un suspiro, apagó un par de velas y se alejó. Sansa se extrañó, estaba tan segura de que se metería en la cama y seria otra noche incomoda con cada uno alejado del otro en cada extremo de la cama. La pelirroja no pudo evitar incorporarse, así que sin pensar se sentó en la cama.

-Sansa...- Susurro su marido. Llevaba una vela en una mano y un libro en la otra-. Estas despierta.

Ella no tenía idea de que decir, ni siquiera sabía porque se levantó. Así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¿A dónde vais, mi señor?-. La pregunta fue lanzada con el mismo tono cortes que ella solía usar. Estaba tan acostumbrada a hablar así.

-A dormir, por supuesto-. Respondió él, colocando la vela en la mesita de noche-. Lo he estado pensando y creo que será mejor para ti si no duermo en la cama, al menos no por las siguientes noches. Podrás tener una cama sin tener que soportar a tu agraciado marido. No te angusties por mí, como veras soy muy pequeño y aquel sofá es lo suficientemente grande para un enano.

Sansa no quería dormir sola. Ella quería que alguien se quedara con ella para aliviar las pesadillas. Solo ahora se dio cuenta de que desde que dormían juntos, sus malos sueños habían disminuido. De hecho, también cayó en entendimiento cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado esperándolo para poder dormir. No tenía idea de cómo era posible, pero simplemente lo era.

-¡No!-. La exclamación de Sansa fue más fuerte de lo que le habría gustado-. Quiero decir, por favor mi señor, no debéis privaros de vuestro privilegios por complacerme.

La cara de Tyrion era una mezcla entre confusión e incredulidad, pero se recompuso y en cambio adquirió una mueca amarga.

-Lamento intentar hacer de vuestra vida un poco menos miserable, querida esposa-. Dijo con sarcasmo y Sansa se encogió. Tyrion pareció arrepentido-. Lo siento, no debí decir eso.

Extrañamente parecía que en verdad lamentaba sus palabras-. No hay nada que disculpar mi señor.

-Tyrion, Sansa. Mi nombre es Tyrion-. Repitió con cansancio las palabras que usaba desde la noche de bodas-. Y en verdad lamento haberte hablado así. No estoy acostumbrado a ser muy amable en cualquier situación.

-Sois muy amable en realidad, mi señor-. Comentó Sansa con honestidad y su marido le sonrió irónicamente.

-¿Que tan amable puede llegar a ser un Lannister? Y encima el más feo y pequeño de ellos-. La voz de Tyrion estaba cargada de desprecio pero no hacia Sansa, sino hacia él mismo. Hasta ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que Tyrion se auto-despreciaba.

-Me protegisteis hoy, mi señor-. Le recordó Sansa-. Y antes de hoy también.

-Solo hice lo que cualquier esposo debe hacer-. Dijo Tyrion, acercándose a ella y poniendo el libro sobre la cama-. Y anteriormente hice lo que cualquiera habría considerado correcto.

-Nadie más que usted hablo por mí-. Sansa dijo intentando hacer entrar en razón a su esposo. Tyrion volvió a sonreír pero esta vez fue una mueca triste.

-La hija de Eddard Stark salvada y protegida por el gnomo... el hombre más feo de los Siete Reinos. ¿Qué tan cruel y desgraciado es el mundo para eso?-. Cuestionó mientras miraba la ventana a su izquierda con los ojos oscurecidos-. Ojala pudiera ser el esposo con el que sueñas, Sansa. Pero no lo soy y nunca lo seré. Sin embargo, es mejor que ambos aceptemos ese destino en lugar de rehusarlo y vivir pensando en cómo sería nuestra vida si tan solo una cosa fuera diferente.

Sansa no supo que decir, solo bajo la mirada jugueteando con sus manos. Tenía razón, pues pensar en lo que podría haber sido, solo era más perjudicial para ella. Tyrion volvió a mirarla.

-¿Sabes?, una vez le dije lo mismo a otro Stark-. Dijo estirando los dedos de su palma izquierda-. Tal vez de nombre no lo era, pero en todo lo demás sí que lo era. Fue a tu hermano, Jon Snow. El chico había estado tan emocionado de servir en el Muro y se llevó una gran decepción al ver lo que en realidad era ese pedazo de hielo. Sus nuevos hermanos serian asesinos, ladrones y violadores.

Nuevamente Sansa se quedó sin palabras. Ella nunca trato bien a Jon Snow, solo por ser un bastardo pero ahora deseaba con todo su corazón volver a verlo al igual que el resto de su familia.

-Pero,-. Continuo el enano rubio- al final llegó a comprender que ese era el destino que le toco, lo que los malditos dioses le dejaron. Y él lo acepto. Un hombre que acepta su destino y saca lo mejor de él es mil veces mejor que un hombre que vive su vida rechazándolo. Yo he aprendido a vivir con lo que tengo y lo que soy. Debes hacer lo mismo, Sansa.

-¿Por qué me ayudáis, mi señor?-. Pregunto ella sintiendo que en cualquier momento podría romper a llorar. Tyrion se subió a la cama con dificultad y gateó hasta estar cerca de ella. Sansa se tensó otra vez. Tyrion tomó su mano y la apretó con firmeza, se sentía cálida.

-Porque, Sansa-. Comenzó él y ella sintió un extraño calor crecer en su pecho-. Cuando te vi por primera vez, a ti y a tus hermanos, lo que vi fue a una familia que se amaba y cuidaba con todo su corazón. Y créeme, yo conozco muy poco de eso, incluso me pareció estar dentro de un cuento-. Sonrió con tristeza oscureciendo su mirada-. Cuando volví a verte, eras una niña a la que le habían arrebatado todo y estaba sola en un pozo lleno de víboras ambiciosas. No deseo hacerte más daño de lo que ya han hecho. Y, de ser posible, quiero mejorar tu vida cuanto sea posible.

Ahora algunas lágrimas nublaban la visión de Sansa. Seguía sin estar segura de sí debería confiar en Tyrion Lannister o no pero, por ahora, quería creer que era posible. Ella en verdad quería seguir creyendo en la bondad del mundo y las personas.

-P-ero... no...-. Sansa no podía formular correctamente sus frases. Sintió un dedo limpiar su ojo derecho, el gesto fue tan delicado que la pelirroja casi rompe en llanto por recibir tanta amabilidad.

-Quiero hacerte una promesa que debí hacerte desde el momento en que nos casamos. Una promesa entre tú y yo-. Tyrion alejo su mano de su rostro pero la mantuvo cerca-. Os juro por mi vida y honor Sansa Stark, mi señora esposa, que yo nunca haré nada para lastimarte. Y siempre te protegeré de cualquier daño, incluso del rey. Y si te lo preguntas, también lo hago porque eres mi esposa.

Tyrion soltó su mano, tomo su libro y se bajó de la cama, caminando hasta llegar al sofá donde se acomodó y puso una manta hasta quedarse dormido.

Sansa finalmente se recostó, no pudo decir nada para mantener a Tyrion en la cama. Y seguía sin estar segura de sí era lo que quería pero por ahora quería dormir. Las pesadillas volvieron, pero esta vez un pequeño león siempre saltaba de las sombras para defenderla.

* * *

 **Nota de autor**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Déjenme saber sus opiniones por favor. Y nuevamente me disculpo por la demora en escribir el capítulo. Confió en que el próximo será más rápido.**

 **Un abrazo a todos chicos, nos leemos en la próxima :)**

 **Y recuerden, Valar Morghulis.**

 **Siguiente capítulo: Robb, Margaery.**


End file.
